Los Secretos de tu Intimidad
by Katica and Katika
Summary: Un bar, un hombre y una mujer que aunq no tenian las mas remotas posibilidades de conocerse, decidieron entregarlo todo por nada, para al final quedar como al principio...


**Olas a todas (os)!!!!!**

**Este es un songfic basado en la canción Los Secretos de tu Intimidad de Nek.**

**Espero que les guste!!!**

**Benji Price es Genzo Wakabayashi, y pertenece a Yoichi Takahashi.**

**Katica&Katika**

**----------------------------**

**LOS SECRETOS DE TU INTIMIDAD**

_No buscaba nada y tropecé  
con dos ojos negros de mujer  
fue el destino quién jugó a cruzar  
nuestras miradas en un bar  
y lo demás vino después_

¿Qué hacía yo allí?, aún no lo sé. Salí de mi casa para liberarme de la presión de un día más de entrenamientos agotadores. Sin embargo, y no lo entiendo todavía, ¿porqué llegué a ese bar?

Ensimismado en mis pensamientos, entré al lugar… me senté y pedí una cerveza. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Price?", me preguntó una voz en mi cabeza. No quise responder. Más bien, no pude responder.

Y fue entonces cuando sucedió. Te miré. Estabas sentada con tu elegante vestido negro, muy sexy por cierto, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por tu mejilla, dejando rastros de un delineador de ojos negro.

Tú sostuviste mi mirada y me lanzaste una tímida y triste sonrisa.

Tus ojos… esos ojos. Vaya, nunca había visto algo así.

Me acerqué a tu mesa. Sólo estabas tú, no había nadie más.

"¿Puedo?", te pregunté mientras rodaba una silla para sentarme. Tú sólo moviste la cabeza afirmativamente.

Hubo un gran silencio, roto después por mis palabras.

"¿Por qué lloras?" pregunté. Tú no contestaste. No quise insistir, quizá era algo que preferías olvidar. Luego me sonreíste coquetamente, y fue cuando supe que eras para mí.__

_No teníamos nada que perder  
y la noche estaba a nuestros pies  
tú querías robarme el corazón  
y yo iba asomándome en el balcón  
que tu escote me dejaba ver__  
_

"¿Bailamos?" Me preguntaste. "Está bien" contesté. Recuerdo que era una canción romántica. Tu cuerpo estaba junto al mío, abrazado como si al soltarme se te fuera la vida. Sé que fui un poco atrevido todas las veces que miraba hacia tu escote. Lo notaste, sonreíste, y te acomodaste de forma que mi vista fuera más "amplia". Créeme, me di cuenta de eso.

Ni siquiera sabía tu nombre, sólo sabía que eras para mí, que la razón por la que entré a ese bar eras tú, tú esperabas por mí y yo no iba a hacerte esperar por mucho tiempo…

_Por qué quiso el azar  
que conociera  
cada secreto de tu intimidad  
mil besos de sal en las aceras__  
_

No sé a qué hora, ni cómo salimos del bar sin rumbo fijo, sólo guiados por el sentimiento que crecía en ambos.

Yo quería estar junto a ti, no me importaba nada más.

Por fin, después de tanta espera, pudimos demostrarnos lo que sentíamos. Primero con besos fugaces, suaves. Luego con otros más intensos, más profundos…

_  
__Sólo yo contigo y nadie más  
y la hora que cierran la ciudad  
y la luna del amanecer  
me alumbró el camino que da a tu piel  
bajo la penumbra de un portal__  
_

Sé que tal vez no fue el mejor lugar, una calle solitaria, oscura. Pero que junto a ti, y poco a poco mediante cada beso, cada caricia, sentía que esa calle era un paraíso. Tú temblabas ante el contacto de mis labios con tu piel… era extremadamente exquisito el vibrar de tu cuerpo bajo el mío… extremadamente exquisitos tus besos, tus caricias… Después de tanta "acción", pude hacerte mía, bajo tu mirada atónita al conocer el verdadero placer, al conocer los secretos del amor.

_  
__Por qué quiso el azar  
que conociera  
cada secreto de tu intimidad  
baile de dos en las aceras  
subiendo por tus caderas  
sin parar  
de volver a besar  
y sin dejar de soñar  
y... vuelta a empezar__  
_

Podría haber continuado toda la noche, pero no era decente… ¿Decencia? ¿De qué te sirve la decencia cuando estás amando, si lo único que quieres es perderte en el abismo que te brinda el placer, sea como sea, cueste lo que cueste?

Te acomodaste la ropa, en medio de los besos que yo aún seguía repartiendo en tu cuerpo.

Te despediste de mí con un tierno beso. "Gracias, por lo que pasó…" me dijiste. No sé si fue que algo bueno comenzó o simplemente que aquí todo terminó…

_  
__Hoy que tú no estás  
salgo a buscarte  
nadie me puede ayudar a olvidar  
ven que hace frio y ya es muy tarde._

Hoy, ya cuando todo ha pasado, cuando tu aroma desapareció de mi alrededor, aún puedo recordarte.

Gracias, amor, por regalarme los secretos de tu intimidad, aún cuando ni siquiera puedo pronunciar tu desconocido nombre…

Benji Price.


End file.
